


晨钟

by eugeniamashkin02



Category: 1793 - Fandom, The Wolf and the Watchman - Niklas Natt och Dag, Undisclosed Fandom, 一七九三：十八世纪斯德哥尔摩上流社会的末日交响
Genre: Crueltide, M/M, detactive faction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeniamashkin02/pseuds/eugeniamashkin02
Summary: 温格和卡德尔经历了一场冒险；新年的钟声是他们唯一的酬谢。
Relationships: Cadell/Winge





	晨钟

同我一起沉默吧，沉默得像一切钟声。

——《赞美诗》【奥】英格堡·巴赫曼

【序幕】

卡德尔只要一想到温暖的东西，就会打消所有复仇的念头。此刻温暖的东西就在他眼前，而他只是把自己的钱包拽回来，就松开了那个小扒手的后衣领子，那扒手看起来不超过十岁，借着矮小的身材往人堆里一钻，立刻就被人群淹没了。卡德尔攥着干瘪的钱包，分开人流朝酒馆最里面的火炉边走去。刚踏入酒馆，卡德尔就从人群中分辨出了温格。他坐在那里，桌子边缘倚着他的手杖，就在炉火边上，显而易见已经等了很长时间，面前的咖啡已经冷了，不再冒出热气。炉中熊熊的火焰没有感染他，反而令他的脸孔显得更加苍白。他并没有对卡德尔的迟到生气，反而站起来迎接他。  
“你坐着吧。”卡德尔说，“我要汇报的事情不是三言两语能说完的。”  
正如站起来时一样，温格要扶着椅背才能坐下，就连这简单的动作也花了他一些力气。等他坐好后，卡德尔给自己叫了一杯白兰地，也让老板替温格重新上一杯热咖啡。他先灌了一大口酒，然后才开始说话，“我到大厦之后发现，我们的好朋友布洛姆相当忧愁，他最近债务缠身。”  
布洛姆只有一份债务，却要偿还两次。在俱乐部里，大家打赌已然病入膏肓、显然活不过这个冬天的温格什么时候咽气，为此已然积攒下一笔丰厚的赏格。布洛姆提供给温格情报时，所要求的报酬就是要温格自觉死之将近之时立刻遣人来向他报信。这是他听温格说的，卡德尔自己亲身见证的是事情的后半部分：布洛姆在温格还没有真正死去的时候就大肆散播他的讣告，那时候，卡德尔狠狠地教训了他一顿，一直到现在，布洛姆都躲着他走。  
而现在，既然温格重新活跃在人们面前，布洛姆当然是保不住那笔钱了。兴许还要为他耍弄的技俩赔上一笔罚款。他的肉体和钱包都遭到了严重的打击。  
温格叹口气，“我没死成，倒真是对不住他。”  
他竟然也开起这种嘲弄的玩笑来了，卡德尔诧异地望了温格一眼，接着说下去：“而且他正在草拟辞呈。写了又撕、撕了又写。不得不说，他多少还算得上是个正派的人，不会甘愿为乌尔霍姆工作的。”  
“我很钦佩。可他不会辞职的。”  
“是啊……我们干一杯吧。”  
“我们为什么碰杯？”  
卡德尔端起酒杯和温格的咖啡杯轻轻地碰了一下，“为了——庆祝新年。”  
温格微笑起来，“实话说，我根本没有想过有这种幸运，还能看到新的一年。”  
“你有。”  
温格若有所思，“罗泽柳斯也说过，‘如果你的思想跟现实不相符，那一定是你的思想出了问题’，让·迈克尔，也许我是比自己以为的要幸运些。”  
似乎是一种乐极生悲的昭示，他话音未落就咳嗽起来，不得不弯下腰去，卡德尔掏出自己白色的麻制手帕递过去，温格朝雪白的手帕看了一眼，没有接。他自己的手帕曾经也是白色的，但虽然昨晚刚刚浆洗过，上面层层叠叠的陈旧血渍已经洗不清了。  
过了很长时间，温格才能把手帕塞进口袋，继续谈话：  
“那么，除了可怜的布洛姆的遭遇，你还打听到了什么？”  
卡德尔知道温格真正想听的是有关新任警察局长乌尔霍姆的消息，于是他说，“我一直在因德贝托大厦等到日上三竿，乌尔霍姆才姗姗来迟。这可不像一位新晋警察局长该有的作风。他或许是被上次那些热情的寡妇们吓破了胆子。我一直在等他，因此迟到了。”  
“没关系。”温格说。  
提起寡妇的事情，他俩相视一笑。几年前，乌尔霍姆贪污了一笔发放给海军将士遗孀们的养老金，那时，是温格控告了他；几天之前，卡德尔则将乌尔霍姆即将卷土重来，担任新一届警察局长的消息透漏给了这些几年来饱受其苦的寡妇们。那之后发生的事情，可就不在他的控制范围之内了。  
“我在会客厅坐了很久。有几个人来见他，请求他签发北门的通行证，足足在里面待了半小时才轮到下一个。”  
温格思忖着，新任的警察局长乌尔霍姆与他前任的交锋显然不仅仅局限在斯德哥尔摩城中。  
“北面……他放心不下诺林。流放到北方固然已经是严厉的处罚，乌尔霍姆却还觉得不够，他一定要得到一个真正尘埃落定的结果。他们有几个人？”  
“连续来了几波，最多的一批大概十五六个，为首的那个人你一定认得，就是在诺林的告别酒会上见过的吉利斯·托斯——诺林已经走了两三天，我想他们追不上了。”  
“未必，这几天，城外一直肆虐着暴风雪。而诺林也不见得会急着到他的新地盘，更北方的真正的苦寒之地上任，或许他还乐于拖延几天。”  
卡德尔用力地抿了一下嘴唇，说起了另外一件事：“过不了多久，暴风雪也许会刮进城里来。城里会比现在还要冷上许多倍，到时候，你怎么办呢？”  
卡德尔看着温格，几乎忘记了手中的酒杯，“你应该到南方那些有热烈阳光和温和气候的国家去，温格。斯德哥尔摩的冬天对你来说太漫长，也太严酷了。”  
“对任何人都是这样——实话说，就算如此，我也并不想死在斯德哥尔摩之外的地方。而且我几乎已经身无分文。为了贿赂约翰内斯的看守，我连怀表都当掉了，这你也知道。”  
“钱只是些细枝末节，我们总会弄到的——重要的是面对困境，我们总得做点什么。在卡尔·约翰的案子里，你东奔西走，各方周旋，不放弃一切希望；你也该用同样的态度来对待你自己。”  
“这不一样。”温格把咖啡杯凑到唇边，眼睛却看着卡德尔，“卡尔·约翰是无辜受难，而我完全是自找的。”  
为了这番话，卡德尔望着他的眼神几乎称得上是严厉了。“温格，我不喜欢你这样说话。首先，他不无辜。他毕竟是心怀不轨才去接近约翰内斯·巴尔克的。如果一定要完全清白才有追求某些东西的资格，我们恐怕要失业了，因为世界上根本没有这样的人。”  
“我猜你已经有了一个计划？”  
“有一艘船，‘孤星号’，马上就要出发，穿过运河和海峡，往南方去。这也是我在因德贝托大厦的会客厅里听到的，那是辆货船，船长来向乌尔霍姆请求签署通行证。”  
卡德尔没有告诉温格这才是他迟到的真正原因，但温格猜到了：“你向乌尔霍姆请求搭便车？我猜他发现可以有机会摆脱我这个大麻烦，会很高兴的。他记性不错，原本不会忘记任何得罪过他的人；这一次似乎很轻易就答应了你……也许我们破获了卡尔·约翰的案子，他认为不应该与我们正面交锋，只是盼着我离开或者死去；那时候，他才能够真正地放开手脚。”  
“他也有诚实的时候，他说这是他今天听到的最好的消息。”  
“谢谢你，让·迈克尔。”  
“你如果真的要谢我，不如拿出点行动来——我是赶着回来告诉你这个消息的，因为船只快要出发了。”  
温格抬手叫来了老板，他在桌子上倒空了钱袋，三四枚硬币叮铃铃地跌落在桌面上，“请给我一壶你们这里最烈的酒。”

【第一幕】

因为迟到了一阵子，温格和卡德尔落了船长的埋怨，不过，他们还是得到了安置，不能说非常妥当，但毕竟有了容身之所。他们在甲板之下的货舱里和一箱箱货物待在一起。这货舱在水面以下，格外阴冷，而且舱门关上就立刻沉入一片黑暗。卡德尔不由得来回跺着步子，搓手呵气。温格在货物木箱上坐着，解下什么东西来递给他。  
卡德尔听到了衣料摩擦的悉窣声，他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地摸索到了温格冰冷的双手，这双手握着那只酒壶。他满怀感激地接过了这项馈赠，“谢谢，温格，没有你我会被冻死的。”  
“没有我，你也不会在这里了。至少你可以上去跟船员们待在一起。我猜，他们这样安排的原因之一是不想跟一个结核病人共处一室。”  
温格自己也喝了两口，然后又把酒壶递还给卡德尔。这酒壶在他们之间传递着。  
“‘原因之一’？你想还会有别的原因吗？”  
温格的目光在黑暗的货舱中不知探寻着什么，卡德尔的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，他也顺着温格的目光向虚空的黑暗中看去，但什么也没发现，大概他又只是在发呆。  
“只要耐心一点，他们自己就会告诉我们的。”  
温格感受着船身的动荡，这些货物绑得没那么结实，纷纷像打颤的牙关一样格格响动起来。“船身转向了，紧接着，这船就会通过闸口，接着穿越小运河，直到抵达哥德堡港。”  
哥德堡港终年不冻，入冬之后，它就是斯德哥尔摩可以与外界相连的唯一一条水道。这艘船满载着矿产，将会驶向欧洲其他温暖而气候平和的国家，无论哪个都远胜过斯德哥尔摩这样的苦寒之地。这艘船也许真能把温格带去法国，带去诞生了温格敬爱的卢梭，并继承了他思想甚至渐渐内化成一种传统的国家；他说不定真的能因此获得奇迹的照拂，恢复健康。但此时此刻，温格和卡德尔讨论的话题却恰恰相反。  
在一片黑暗中，温格轻而缓和的声音扰动了冰冷的空气，“我担心过了闸口，我们就没有办法脱身了。总不能真的到大洋彼岸去。”  
“真那样也没什么不好。”  
温格笑了，“法国如今仍然在大肆逮捕外国人呢，约翰内斯告诉我，他差点在那里送了命——忘了这计划吧，一旦它帮助我们拿到了出城的许可，它的使命也就结束了。”  
卡德尔于是顺着他的思绪说，“这艘船总会在哥德堡港暂停的，我们可以在那时候下船。”  
“那就远了……我们得快马加鞭才能有赶上乌尔霍姆的人的希望，这艘船的航行方向直往南去，和诺林离开的路线恰恰相反，它每向前划一里，我们离目标就远上一分。”  
“我们的时间总是不够。“卡德尔叹息着说。

在黑暗中，人的听觉会变得格外敏锐，他们听到了一阵模糊的交谈声，两个船员正向这里走来。他们用自己的方言交谈，两个人都听不太懂，但能感觉出语调激烈，乌尔霍姆的名字在谈话中时时出现，间或夹杂的一声金属响动，令卡德尔浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来。他感到温格扯了一下他的袖子。  
卡德尔放轻脚步，走到门边。  
他用温格那支银色的木手杖充当门插，两个船员走到门外，推了推门，发现打不开，于是用带用浓重口音的瑞典语喊道：“开门！开门！”  
温格在货舱深处问道：“什么事？”  
“把门打开！这是货舱，不是你们的房间，现在，我们要清点货物。”  
在随后的一阵不详的沉默之中，隔着一道薄薄的门板的双方都感到那一层和平的幕布已经在无形之中撕破了，卡德尔了解船员们的意图，而船员们也知道自己的借口已经被看穿。过了几秒钟，卡德尔还没有抽去手杖，他们开始猛烈地推砸起这扇门来。  
温格的手杖是在他生病前买的，那时候，手杖对他来说只有装饰用途，因此这根手杖连他自己的身体都支撑不了，更何况两人的合力；卡德尔眼看这根手杖在门把之间弯曲了，连忙把它抽掉扔在一边，免得折断。货舱的大门豁然洞开。一束光线透进来，照亮了货舱门口两三步远的地方，那是船员放在门外地上的一盏灯笼。借着这束光，卡德尔看清了刚才发出金属撞击声的东西：其中一个人手中握着的一把短柄铁铲。  
两个船员没有料到如此，向前踉跄了几步，他们的其中一人捕捉到了卡德尔的身影，顺势抓住他的手臂，与他缠斗在一起，另外一个人试图上前协助，但被卡德尔挥起橡木制成的沉重假手打中了鼻梁，软骨折断、鼻血直流，他哀嚎一声向后退去。退后两步，绊倒在温格的手杖上，他手中的铁铲也脱手而出，飞进货物堆里。  
卡德尔需要全神贯注地对付面前的敌人，因此他只能祈祷温格能自己找到安全的地方躲藏起来。他的肩膀上挨了一拳，但是卡德尔的右手也打中了对方的肋部，他能听到因疼痛而嘶嘶抽气的声音，在战斗中分神可是很危险的，哪怕只是在舔舐伤口，因为你的对手不会给你缓和的机会。卡德尔又挥出一拳，但对方后退一步，他落了空，这场打斗陷入了僵持。然而就在此时，卡德尔看见温格向这边走来。他极小心地贴着墙走，但不被发现是不可能的，卡德尔毫不怀疑这两名高大有力的敌人随便一击就能要了温格的命；卡德尔几乎要朝他喊叫起来了。  
——在战斗中分神可是很危险的，因为你的对手不会给你缓和的机会。被卡德尔打中鼻子的船员抓住了这一瞬间的空档，抄起温格的手杖砸在卡德尔背上，作为自己鼻梁的报复。木手杖啪地一声折断了，断口发出木屑的清香。卡德尔因为这一瞬间而丧失了微弱的优势，被牢牢地钳制住，他并不是选择回身挣脱，而是猛然一扑，抓住了已经朝温格大步走去的船员的双脚，把那人拖倒在地；为此他挨了一个上勾拳，嘴里全是血腥味，并且被抱得更结实了；温格趁着一点点宝贵的时间走到了门外，他蹲下去抓起放在地上的灯笼，用力撕开外面糊着的一层纸，毫不犹豫地伸手攥住了蜡烛的火焰。那簇火光狠狠地咬了他的手心，而后熄灭了，整个货舱重新归于漆黑。  
尽管经常做出黑暗的事情，比如受贿赂而下死手袭击搭船的乘客；但人无疑依然是一种渴望光明的生物，在骤然降临的黑暗之中，会不由自主地感到恐慌和失措。如果说这之中有什么例外，那连这例外也是意外的产物。卡德尔和温格已经在黑暗中待了太长时间，他们比两个一直依靠蜡烛光源的船员更快地适应了黑暗。卡德尔挥动木手，狠狠地向后甩了一拳，实打实地击中了肉体，被打中的那个发出一声惨叫。  
卡德尔收拾了这两名船员，把他们背对背捆好扔在货舱深处，走到灯笼边，用从怀里掏出燧石重新点燃了灯火。他仅剩的一只手护着火光，视线所及首先就看见温格的脸，温格跪坐在他对面。卡德尔仔细地打量了一下温格，没有发现什么损伤。温格伸出一只手，这手冷得像冰块，他把手在卡德尔的脸颊上贴了一贴。  
“让·迈克尔，你的右边脸颊肿起来了。”  
“是吗？”卡德尔伸手摸了摸自己的脸，他确实感觉一点刺痛，不过完全不必在意。他站起来，也伸手把温格拉起来。  
“你总能做正确的事；现在，我们该怎么办呢？光凭我，不可能对付整条船的人。再说，就算能把他们一个接一个地打倒，我也不会开船。”  
“即便你会开船，这么大的一条船也不是我们两个人能驱动的。不，让·迈克尔，我们现在就该逃走，你感受到船行的速度放缓了吗？这表明它行驶到了小运河上，这条水道非常狭窄，又拥挤，因此不得不放慢速度。如果你到甲板上去看看，会发现这条船的船身离堤岸近得出奇，因为水道的这个方向总共只有八英尺，而这船身已经至少有六英尺宽。你还会发现两边的堤岸是倾斜的，刚下过雪，堤岸的斜坡上会积下厚厚的雪层，简而言之，即使是像我这样的人跳下去，也摔不死。”  
卡德尔的嘴张开了又闭上，他发现自己除了闭嘴，什么也做不了。他们沿着黑暗的走廊向前走去，那支蜡烛被抛在身后，孤独地淌着眼泪，发出小小一圈微弱的光。

攀登到甲板上的悬梯之前，温格不得不停下来歇息一阵子。他的双手用力地攥着梯级上的悬索，几乎在发抖，过了好一阵子，他才说：“走吧。”率先爬上了甲板。  
刚在甲板上露头，一阵清凉的河风从头顶刮过，把人的头脑都吹得清醒了。卡德尔首先去观察船长和剩下的几名船员，庆幸地发现果然如温格所说，这是一段难走的路程，如何平安渡过这一段水道占据了他们的全部心思。这些人全部集中在船头，全神贯注地凝视着眼前的水面。  
温格和卡德尔放轻脚步，走到船尾去，这艘船的甲板比堤岸矮上半尺，而卡德尔发现温格在讲解他的计划时，显然太乐观了，因为落到堤岸的斜坡上只是一种可能，另一种可能则是直接坠落进运河冬季的冷水中，立刻被冻僵在浮冰之间。卡德尔的另一个想法更加悲观：他们别无选择。  
卡德尔率先跳下去；如果连他也没办法平安着陆，那么温格就没必要再来送命了，就算继续留在船上危险重重，至少也比摔死和冻死好。他紧闭双眼，坠落的时候风在耳边扭曲成了刺耳的尖叫；然而着陆时并没有预想中的疼痛，虽然他是从离堤岸少说三尺高的地方开始往下跳的，但感到好像落进了一床柔软的棉花里，雪沫因为他的重量而被扰动得四散飞扬，他在雪层上砸出了一个坑，鼻子里都呛进了冰冷的雪花。但不管怎么说，平安无事。  
他一骨碌翻身爬起来，去看船上的温格。他踉踉跄跄地追着船身跑；他向温格张开双臂，温格跳下来了，但没有如愿落在他的怀抱中。他落在雪层上，没有停住去势，继续向下滑落，在雪层上拖曳出一条长长的浅痕。他的双手无助地挥动着，但没有任何可依附的东西可以抓住。他离淡蓝色的冰冷河水越来越近了，被搅碎的浮冰在星光底下像玻璃一样闪光。好像河水中有什么力量将他拖下去似的。  
卡德尔在雪层上狂奔，如果现在有人凭着堤岸的栏杆向下望，能看见他似乎是个死志坚定的人要投向水中，以投奔最后的归宿。但卡德尔向河水中冲去，恰恰是为了挽回生命。他猛地扑在雪地上，绝望地向前一捞，终于抓住了温格的手。  
温格的靴子底已经擦到了水面，但卡德尔毕竟抓住他了。他小心翼翼地将温格向上拖。温格猛烈地咳嗽起来，甚至来不及掏出口袋里的手帕，血把他白围巾染得一塌糊涂，他好像要把内脏都咳出来一样；卡德尔手忙脚乱地掏出自己的手帕捂住温格口鼻，可几乎立刻就被血液浸透了，甚至沾湿了卡德尔的手指。他咳出鲜血的样子就好像嘴巴是一个巨大的撕裂的伤口。温格撑在雪地上的手指猛然攥紧了，卡德尔起初以为是出于疼痛，但温格又张开手掌，抓了一大把雪塞进嘴里，他的手指在雪地上抠出五道深痕。温格把冰冷的雪连着热血一起咽下喉咙。雪镇静了他。  
“你看，”他疲惫地向卡德尔抬起眼睫，“即使是像我这样的人跳下去，也摔不死。”  
“你没喝酒，怎么开起了玩笑？”  
卡德尔背负着温格，艰难地向上攀登，因为是在铺满了深雪的斜面上行进，他不得不格外用力，步伐因此显得格外沉重。即使隔着厚厚的衣服，他也能感觉到温格艰难的喘息，好像他的肺是两个黑洞。在一阵痛苦而漫长、并令人感到不详的湿润的咳嗽之后，他耳边传来了温格嘶哑的声音：“对不起，把你的手帕弄脏了。我会洗干净再还你的。”  
“让手帕见鬼去吧！”卡德尔瓮声瓮气地说。温格不再说话了，把头挨在卡德尔肩膀上，那两个黑洞因此离卡德尔更近了。而他能感觉到温格的呼吸里都带着铁锈气。  
卡德尔的脚步打了几次滑，如果在平时普通地把这段斜坡指给他看，要他仅凭双脚，甚至没有手臂的支撑就走上这段斜坡，他一定要问你有没有酒醒。可是一想到背上负担着温格的性命，再怎么荒唐和艰难的事，他都一定要让它成功。  
踏上平地的那一刻，卡德尔长长地舒了口气，随后察觉到自己出了一身冷汗。他把温格放下来，两个人回头看着长长坡道上的两行足迹，雪还在下，风也不停歇地刮，到了明天，一切痕迹都将被覆盖和掩埋。冬天是他们最大的同伙和最艰险的敌人。  
温格把围巾裹紧些，即使它已经一塌糊涂地沾着鲜血，毕竟还可以保暖。  
“现在，我们毕竟自由了。”他说。

【第二幕】

温格和卡德尔过了闸口之后，仍然继续走了很久，直到一片远离城区的乡野地带，四野无人，也找不到村落或者大道，他们就斯德哥尔摩城里的灯火越来越远，只能仰望天空，通过北冕星的位置确认方向。但云层渐渐厚重，西北风也刮了起来，卷起地上的浮雪。在这可怖的暴风雪的预兆之中，他们在雪地里跋涉了几个小时，这对温格来说实在太过艰辛了，有时候卡德尔背着他走路，有时候他则将卡德尔当作倚仗；直到遇上一个好心的农人，愿意用雪橇载他们一程，带他们到去往北方的大路上去，指给他们看此地附近的酒馆，以供容身。  
卡德尔握着装满热潘趣酒的杯子，意料之中地听见温格点了一杯咖啡，老板娘嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨着半夜三更要喝咖啡的奇怪请求，但还是顺从地钻到后厨去煮。在等待老板娘煮好咖啡的一点时间里，卡德尔往温格的空杯子里倒了一点热酒，温格并不拒绝，顺从地喝了下去。他的颧骨上略微有一抹绯红，卡德尔注意地看着他，他知道酒精并不会让温格脸红。他忽然伸手去碰了碰温格的额头。温格平淡地说：“我很好。”但跟这若无其事的口气恰恰相反，卡德尔吓了一跳。而让人尤其痛苦的是，他心里明白对此自己什么也做不了，什么也无法改变，既不能挽回温格的生命，也无法阻止他前进的脚步。  
卡德尔叹口气，请女佣帮忙把酒壶重新灌满，不知为何，那半壶残酒兑上这家酒馆里热气腾腾的潘趣酒，竟然散发出比这两种酒各自加起来更加浓烈的酒香。但是卡德尔没心情去想这个，他只是拧好壶盖，食不甘味地往嘴里塞面包。温格碰也不碰这些食物，他根本没有举起过刀叉，这些食物的气味，酒馆里的声浪、酒臭气和种种喧哗，如同漩涡一般不断地在头顶盘旋，几乎令他作呕。温格只是一杯接一杯地灌着苦涩的阿拉伯咖啡，深陷在沉思之中。  
他忽然对卡德尔说，“据那位农户说，这是通往北方的大道上唯一的一家酒馆。”  
卡德尔不得不向温格倾身才能听清他说的话。“所以，诺林一定来过这里。”  
“他或许给你留下了什么。”卡德尔推测。  
“是的，哪怕实际上不抱希望。因为诺林的班子散了，我是他在城中唯一的锚点。我了解我的朋友，他是那种会做尽一切能做的打算的人。”  
温格隔着桌子打量着这家酒馆，天花板非常低矮，拥挤地摆着一些棕色的木桌椅，非常简陋而混乱，四处显出一种草草收拾一下就开张的架势。穿靴子的脚在地上走过，脚底沾着的残雪在室内化成水，走动的时候就沾湿了地板，湿漉漉、脏兮兮的。柜台上和老板娘身后半敞开的柜子里全都是杯盘碗盏，干净或者脏的。在矮柜最上方，孤零零地放着一只玻璃杯，显然是出于某种展示的目的才被放在那里。这间酒馆里使用的是粗瓷和陶土制成的餐具，珍贵的玻璃杯只有在一些特别的时刻，才会拿来招待一些特别的人。  
“也有人路过这条路去往断头台吗？”卡德尔问。他无疑想起了汉堡酒窖，卡尔·约翰的案子正是在那里开始和结束的。曾经他在那里有一份薪水微薄的工作，每天都会有被判处死刑的犯人在通往监狱外绞刑架的路上到这里来喝他们的断头酒。死刑犯用过的杯子，会被刻上他们的名字和行刑日期。  
老板娘显然为卡德尔的问话而不悦，感到受了冒犯。作为证明，她把杯子拿下来展示给卡德尔看。这是大人物用过的杯子，两天前，曾有一位大人物到这儿来喝酒，这是他用过的杯子。  
卡德尔接过杯子，那杯身上用匕首刻着一个名字：约翰·古斯塔夫·诺林。下面有一串数字，有些像日期，但只要一年还不是一百二十个月，那就绝不可能是日期。他把酒杯递给温格，对方忧愁地揉了揉太阳穴，“又是密码！我现在不能很好地思考；每次动用密码学知识，我都真心希望是最后一次。”  
他叹口气，对老板娘说：“请借给我纸笔。”  
老板娘抱怨起来。她的口齿很利索，温格坚持说：“就算非要把我们赶出去，在那之前，请先借给我纸笔。”  
不过，作为微小的补偿，他们还是又点了些东西。卡德尔喝着啤酒，看温格在纸上不断地演算，写下一些语焉不详的字段。终于，他呼了口气，把笔扔下了。  
“我们耽误得够久了，现在必须前进，让·迈克尔。就在这条大道上，正酝酿着一个针对诺林的阴谋，我不能看着他孤军奋战。”  
“而我很高兴你不再说什么我完全可以退缩的话了。我已经陪你走到了这里，我还将陪你走到最后。”  
温格把那张纸揉成一团，随意掷进了火炉。思索良久的问题终于有了答案，令他的心情也轻松起来，他着急站起来往外走，因此没有注意到那只纸团并没有被火焰吞噬，在他身后，一只手将纸团捡了起来。

诺林在一位朋友的庄园里过夜，这是他隐秘人脉中的一条。夜里，他被女仆叫醒，松松垮垮地披着晨衣，出来见他的客人时，温格和卡德尔也已经踏上了二楼的走廊。诺林难以置信地揉了揉眼睛：  
“塞西尔！我是在做梦吗？”  
“你可以继续回床上睡觉，但如果在睡梦中被人夺走了性命，不要抱怨我没有试过帮助你。”温格回答。  
“我不明白——这是怎么一回事？”  
温格不再向前走了，他倚墙站着，等着诺林自己朝他走过来，“你能在自己的房间里找把椅子给我吗？”  
“当然，当然，塞西尔，请进。还有——”  
“我的朋友让·迈克尔·卡德尔。”  
“我记起来了，前任守门人。有很多次我看到他跟在你身边，但忘了他的名字。不知为什么，我离职前的几天里，布洛姆怕他怕得要死。”  
诺林把温格让进房间，把他安置在一张舒适的扶手椅里，“你真让我吃惊；我本来以为在罗泽柳斯的庄园里那次就是与你的最后一面了，可你又活了过来，我又在离职前的告别宴会上见到了你；不久之前，我还在感叹此事，而现在，你又再一次站在我面前。你似乎总会不断地令我惊讶。这次我不敢武断地猜测就是与你的最后一面了。”  
“你去过罗泽柳斯的庄园？”  
“是啊，你不知道。那时，你在昏迷中。我听布洛姆说你要死了，特意去跟你告别，我到的时候，牧师都已经在为你念临终祷文了。我看见你一动不动地躺在床上，就差盖上裹尸布，那景象实在惨淡，我待了没一会儿就逃走了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你那次把我吓坏了，我回程的时候想，塞西尔·温格已经是我见过的最富有忍耐力的人，连他都在这个世界上败下阵来，我们还有什么指望？”  
“谢谢你，约翰，你的话总是这么动听。不过现在我们言归正传。我特意赶来，是要告诉你，乌尔霍姆派了一队人马来追杀你。我不清楚这些人现在走到哪儿了，也许他们已经埋伏在这家旅馆各处，也许甚至正听着我们交谈。为了你自己的性命，今晚把武器带在身边，保持清醒，应对袭击。你带了多少随从？”  
“随从！”诺林哼了一声，“我，一个被解职和流放的人能有什么随从，一个干杂活的小厮，还有照料马匹的马夫罢了。让凯瑟琳和女儿们先我一步动身真是个歪打正着的好主意。也许我该现在就走？”  
“外面正肆虐着暴风雪，我和卡德尔险些迷失在风雪中；而就在我们交谈的时间里，雪越来越大了，你没有听见狂风怒号的声音吗？”  
这倒是的，风雪正猛烈地摇撼着窗子。  
诺林叹了口气，“你是说，我就只能乖乖在这里等着人家找上门来了？”  
“我想我们不得不在这里解决这个问题，否则你一路上，乃至到了北边新任区之后，都要一直防备着有人找上门来。”  
“但是，你怎么确定他们能找到这里来呢？”  
“这自然是因为——”温格看着自己的手指，“我给出了足够的提示。”  
惊愕的前任警察局长还没来得及组织出一句完整的句子，房门再一次被敲响了，前来报信的女仆非常不耐烦被一而再、再而三地从睡梦中打扰，但此刻她看起来更多地是困惑，“诺林先生，有人来找您，他说他叫——”女仆不确定的目光扫过温格，“塞西尔·温格。”  
诺林把视线投向温格：  
“解释一下，你在玩什么把戏？”  
“你马上就会知道了，现在请把这个衣柜借给我们藏身，然后请‘塞西尔·温格先生’上来吧。”  
“这家伙一定喝酒了。”诺林低声说。  
卡德尔走到衣柜前，把柜子门打开，一个黑影扑出来向他亮出了刀光。但即便是在斯德哥尔摩城中，要找出能单枪匹马地对付卡德尔的人，也并不容易，卡德尔用木制假手迎接了刀刃，然后把偷袭者重重地向后摔在地上。  
他把刀拔出来握在手中，叹口气，“我是个穷人，实在不想这么快就换新的假肢。”  
诺林目瞪口呆地看着地上的人。温格冲着诺林竖起一根手指在嘴唇前贴了一下，跟卡德尔妥帖地隐藏在了黑暗中，那个已经昏迷过去的袭击者被卡德尔塞回了衣柜里。  
现在，屋里重归寂静，似乎他真的在做梦，整间屋子从头到尾都只有他一个人。但是女仆静静地在门外等候，要把“塞西尔·温格”带上来与他会面。诺林抹了把脸，走出去说，“请把温格先生带到我房间里来。”

【第三幕】

吉利斯·托斯跟在女仆身后登上了阶梯，被带到走廊上左起第三间诺林的房间里。房间里只有诺林自己，他的反应恰到好处，诧异地问他：“吉利斯·托斯？为什么是你？”  
“得了吧，约翰·古斯塔夫。”话音未落，托斯便打断他，“你倒颇有演戏的天赋，可惜早在我向女仆报上名号的时候，她的反应就先出卖了你。实话告诉我吧，塞西尔·温格先我一步，是不是？”  
“是。”诺林干脆地承认了，又说， “可是他早就走了。”  
“在这样的风雪夜里又匆匆走了？”  
“确切地说，是庄园的主人招待了他。”  
“是吗？祝他好运。”托斯露出了一丝微妙的笑意。  
诺林脊背发凉。“而你，为什么假托塞西尔的名字？”  
“因为这样可以确保你会接待我。我知道吉利斯这个名字在你面前已经没有信誉了，是不是？看在老朋友的份儿上，给你一句忠告：对你们这些空有贵族名号，却穷得叮当响，虽然家族里的人基本上死绝了，可你们能继承的遗产加起来依然少得可怜的人来说，乌尔霍姆才算是走在谋生之道的正轨上。”  
“你的确在我这里丧失了信用。”诺林冷淡地说，“不过不是为了你投靠乌尔霍姆，而是为了刚才的这番话。”  
“我投靠他？你也被塞西尔·温格，那个雅各宾派传染了不成！”  
“你为什么要替他办事？”  
“只是为了增添一些趣味性罢了。”托斯微笑着说，他今晚心情非常好，“亲眼看着你和那个雅各宾派走向穷途末路，不是挺有趣儿的吗？我看得起你们，这才愿意顶风冒雪地跑一场。”  
诺林冷哼一声，“那还真是荣幸啊。”  
“不不，还是不要岔开话题。温格不在这庄园的主人那里，因为我就是从主人那儿来的——那么，他在哪儿呢？”托斯环顾四周，目光定格在了那个唯一看起来能藏人的衣柜上，“温格，我看你病糊涂了，乖乖地接受死神的感召，也许还能保住你机智聪敏的名声；而今晚你实在犯了太多错，不仅把我引到了这里，而且还躲在这种地方让人当靶子打。我真诚地建议你下次销毁证物的时候，要确保它们被扔进了火炉。不过你也不会有下次了。”  
托斯穿一袭黑色的厚重旅行斗篷，此刻终于将手从斗篷底下伸了出来，他的双手之中紧紧抓着一把双筒猎枪，他拉开了枪栓，诺林还没来得及做出些阻拦，托斯就砰砰砰叩响了扳机，他打空了所有子弹，运气太不好，有两发是哑的，可依然在衣柜上造成了许多圆洞，鲜血缓缓地从这些洞里渗出来。  
托斯慢慢地走过房间，到了那个衣柜前，将门拉开。一具蜷缩的尸体向外倒在他身上。  
“和舒舒坦坦地死在床上相比，难道你更喜欢死在我的枪口底下？”托斯说着，把那具尸体翻过来。也许他想要欣赏温格作为尸体的脸，但他的表情僵住了，继而，惊恐的神情在他的脸上不断扩大，他的嘴巴张开，一开始是出于惊讶，后来就扭曲成了一声挣扎的惨叫——卡德尔从他藏身的地方出来，扼住了他的脖子。  
卡德尔把托斯牢牢地绑在椅子上，用的是撕碎的床单。世界上最悲惨的事情莫过于一个人原本以为自己是名看客，末了却发现自己才是手足无措地站在舞台上被注视的那一个。托斯瞪着温格，气势不减地威胁他说：  
“十分钟之后，如果我还没有走出这间屋子，我的人就会冲进来把屋里所有还喘气的人全都干掉，哪怕你已经与其说是喘气倒不如说是拉风箱更合适。你大可以在这里把我杀死，可诺林的尸体，他们也一定会带回去。——你对诺林的确太忠诚了，可那又有什么用呢？强权会压倒一切。”  
温格静静地等他说完，拿出酒壶来，拧开壶盖，送到他脸旁。  
“我请你闻一闻这是什么。”  
托斯本不想回答他，卡德尔在他面前挥了挥拳头，这才没好气地说：“酒！”  
“你答对了一半。揭晓答案以前，先听我讲个故事吧。在普利斯特大街的拐角处有一个乞丐。你如果去过老广场和旧城集市，十有八九曾经在必经之路上见过他。不过你当然没有去过，你大概认为那里是下等人苟延残喘的坟堆。通常，他都坐在一张凳子上，故意露出残缺不全的膝盖，以此来博得人们的同情，借以维持生计。他的两只手也是畸形的，好像有什么东西把他的肉体变成了蜡状物，又把蜡状物刻成了奇怪的新形状，让他的身体以这种方式固定下来。他手指上的肌肉看起来好像已经老化脱落了，他的手上既没有指甲，也没有肉，只剩下皮包骨头。在他的手掌和手背上，有一些奇怪的疤痕，凹凸不平。他的皮肤也没有一丝血色，几乎和新生儿的一样苍白，近乎透明……想知道他身上发生了什么吗？”  
托斯不说话，只是依然用轻蔑的眼神盯着他，温格说：“如果你去过克拉拉湖，你也能够闻见湖边的工厂里传来一股动物尸体的味道。动物尸体可以融化成脂肪，与其他成分混合后凝固，不到十秒钟，就会让肥皂成型。这些‘其他成分’里包括钾碱和石灰，它们的混合物遇水会燃烧，虽然不会发出明火，但却能够烧毁一切。”  
他把酒壶悬在托斯的脸孔上方，微微倾斜了壶身，“而如果把它们跟酒混合在一起，一时虽然不会燃烧，但浇到别的东西上，却可能会发生爆炸。你觉得我如果把这样的东西浇在你脸上，谁还能认出你是谁？你的妻子和孩子，还是你的父母？”【注释一】  
“虚张声势。”托斯斩钉截铁地说。  
“你不觉得酒香格外浓烈吗？要赶快做决定，因为你看，我的手不能长时间举着东西，它已经开始发抖了，只要有一滴洒在了你的脸上——”  
温格说话的声音十分轻柔，即使托斯怒骂他是丧心病狂的雅各宾派，也没有动怒，只是继续说：  
“上学的时候你嘲笑我们这些埋头苦学的人，但是现在，至少有一个时刻证明，你所继承的遗产和所信奉的强权也要被知识压倒。我们国家这些家财万贯的贵族们，大多是从战争中积攒下了足以让家族发达的横财，可是往后的几个世纪里，他们的后代都没有往保险箱里再放回一个子儿，知识可恰恰相反，只会因为被使用而越发增多。我们读书的那几年里，见过了很多事，而你一直在一边冷眼旁观。这么多年过去了，吉利斯·托斯，我很不高兴看到你在袖手旁观了许多年之后，终于走下观众席，却是站在加害者的那一方。”  
“想听听我的计划吗？瞧，你跟约翰·古斯塔夫的身材也没有相差很多，穿得上他的衣服。我们可以用你面目全非的尸体来伪造成他的，我觉得这是个好主意，而且同意这个观点的一定不止有我一个人。你以为你的同伴们都很忠诚，可一旦你停止或者甚至少付给他们一个子儿，你以为还会有人继续跟随你吗？况且，我是个不错的律师，而诺林有钱——”诺林支吾了一声。“至少比我有钱，而这就够了。你想我们两个加起来会说服不了你的同伴们吗？毕竟，他们只是要一具尸体交差而已。”  
“你到底想怎么样！”  
“在这样一个时代里，哪怕最美好的愿望都得以极其惨烈的方式实现。不过我当然想放你一条生路，吉利斯，那里有纸笔——”  
托斯一动也不敢动，只是努力伸长手臂去够桌上的纸。卡德尔好心地把纸推到他面前。温格把壶口稍稍摆正一些，让他可以以一个正常的姿势拿起纸笔，“我说什么，就请你写什么。”他程式化地口述道：“本人，吉利斯·托斯，宣誓为约翰·古斯塔夫·诺林的死负全部责任……”  
托斯抬起头狠狠地瞪了温格一眼。  
“写呀。”温格不为所动，“本人于某年月日笔述案件经过如下……”  
托斯咬牙切齿地完成了这封信，把信纸往桌面另一头一推，温格提醒他，“印章。”  
托斯抚摸了两下自己的纹章戒指，这次他犹豫了很久，温格把酒壶倾斜得更大，近在咫尺的威胁终于使他屈服地盖上了章。这下，温格才满意地将信纸折起来，贴身放好。  
“如果约翰·古斯塔夫在路上出了什么意外，吉利斯，你会发现这封信神不知鬼不觉地到了鲁特霍姆男爵手中，而男爵一定乐于握住一点托斯家的把柄。”温格说，“你看起来很紧张，你的脸色非常苍白，来，喝一杯吧。”  
温格慢慢地、慢慢地把壶中酒倒进了桌上的玻璃杯里。“来，我敬你一杯吧，为了庆祝新年。”

【尾声】

“前两次都没能好好地告别，一次我不知道；另一次我赶时间。现在总算没有那么紧迫了。我想说——再见，约翰·古斯塔夫。祝你在北方立下功勋，还能归来与我相见。”  
“借你吉言，我可不想在荒无人烟的北方土地上孤独终老，你也要尽力等到那时候。再见！塞西尔。”  
温格和卡德尔静静地并肩站在风雪之中，目送诺林打马远去。晨星渐渐隐没，天光则明亮起来，浅蓝的天幕已经放出光芒，却还不像白天那样刺眼。在他们身后，广袤雪原的另一端，万桥之城斯德哥尔摩的方向传来一阵阵庄严的钟声，这钟声被狂风带到他们耳边。  
这是新年的钟声；这是温格虽然当掉了怀表，可是永远不会失去的远方的一口钟。这个冬天漫长无比，对他来说，也许永远也不会结束，然而，能听到新年的钟声，已经令人心满意足。  
托斯垂头丧气地从他们身旁走过，向他们投来仇恨的一瞥，而卡德尔只是将他那只完好无损、依然血肉丰盈的右手轻轻搭在温格的肩膀上。虽然卡德尔很想像教训布洛姆一样教训一下托斯，但此时此刻，他只要一想到温暖的东西，就打消了所有复仇的念头。

【注释一】这段描述摘编自原文，第四篇章的第五十六节，有删改。我想了一个理由解释温格为什么会说出跟乞丐的自述差不多的话。乞丐自己说过，他已经把这个故事讲了很多次，也许温格也曾经听过一次。


End file.
